


It's Alright

by bitchacne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Gay Character, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchacne/pseuds/bitchacne
Summary: High School AU where oswalds the rebellious goth boy who works for the infamous Fish Mooney and Edward is the awkward, antisocial nerd.





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> hi , the title is from a song by The 1975 , their music def sets a big mood for this fic.
> 
> more chaps to come :)

Oswald sat in last period , staring out the window into the courtyard. He'd been staring at Edward Nygma and what seemed to be a tutor, sitting at a picnic table over some textbooks. 

Oswald had seen Edward around many times. He was a sophomore, new, and helplessly nerdy. With a long frame and innocent smile, he wasnt exactly conventionally attractive or popular. But then again , neither was Oswald. 

Oswald sighed, tapping his pencil against his journal as his professor droaned on about some theorem or something.

From what oswald could observe, Edward was a hard worker. He could see the look of concentration in his eyes and smiled to himself. Most students at Gotham high were lazy slackers who would never amount to anything, grabbing their diploma and heading straight to either the streets or some minimum wage paying job.

Oswald wasnt like most students , and he could tell Edward Nygma wasnt either. And he liked that. It attracted him,  for lack of a better word.

But Edward was the type of 16 year old who studied and used knowledge and book smarts, and while Oswald did use his head, he resorted to street smarts and smooth talking to carry him through life.

Oswald was a senior, and while he was planning on graduating, he had been taken under Fish Mooneys wing his junior year. Fish Mooney was _the woman_ no one messed with, and that was _exactly_ what oswald wanted in life - respect .

With his painted nails and smokey eyes, Fish was instantly intrigued by the teen and gave him a job as an umbrella boy, and after that, no one messed with Oswald. No more bullies, no more problems.

But no, Edward was a goody goody. straight A's, and a perfectly clean record. And yet, Oswald couldn't help but think about how much they had in common. Oswald had seen how people had teased Edward, and how the football team would push him down in the halls, just like they had done to Oswald a few years back.

Oswald pitied him, and wanted to be his friend. But really, he thought, would Edward even want to be his friend?

There were of course, rumours, Oswald knew. Awful, terrible rumours. About how, _maybe_ Oswald sucked some football player off behind the equipment shed by the field, or about how Oswald _probably_ did dope, or harmed himself, or _probably_ worshipped the devil.

_Most_ of which was untrue , but no one cared about the truth at Gotham high, and Oswald knew that.

But Oswald just sighed, and turned back to his lesson. Maybe , he would become friends with Edward Nygma. 


End file.
